1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a diagnostic apparatus and an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus used for diagnosis, and the controlling method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a diagnostic apparatus for examining the body of an object, there are an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus using ultrasound, an X-ray CT scanner using X-ray, and a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus using magnetic force. In any apparatus, various setting including the setting of frequency to be used and imaging region are required, when making a diagnosis. Recently, a color angiography for displaying the blood signal in color has become prevalent in the ultrasonic apparatus, a helical scan method of scanning spirally becomes prevalent in the X-ray CT scanner, and a lot of pulse sequences for applying magnetic fields are used in the nuclear magnetic resonance imaging apparatus. Therefore, setting condition in using the respective diagnostic devices are likely to be increased.
More specifically, for example, the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus can be used for diagnosis of every region because of having no ill effect of exposure to radiation. Owing to this characteristic, various conditions depending on the regions to be diagnosed must be set. When taking the frequency that is one of the conditions, as an example, generally, different frequencies must be set in the examination of the abdominal region and in the examination of a fetus. Further, in many cases, various frequencies may be used according to the operator's taste or the state of a patient. Moreover, different frequencies may be used according to the display method of B mode or color mode.
In order to improve a diagnostic efficiency of a patient, or to make an urgent diagnosis in an emergency case, a quick setting of conditions is required in the diagnostic apparatus. Especially, since the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of a compact size can make a quick diagnosis, it is very useful as the emergency diagnostic apparatus and therefore, a quick setting of conditions is strongly desired in the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus.
In the conventional diagnostic apparatus, however, an operator must select a condition to use from all the selectable conditions at every diagnostic time. As is often the case, an operator may change the condition such as frequency from his or her experience during the diagnosis. In this case, the operator has to select a condition to use, again, from all the conditions. Therefore, it takes an enormous time to select each setting condition of an apparatus, decreasing efficiency of diagnosis.
In order to solve the above problem, the invention is to provide a diagnostic apparatus setting method and setting means capable of setting an apparatus quickly and a diagnostic apparatus using the above method and means.